familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Cool J
Jerome Cool James "J" is the new bartender of The Drunken Clam, following in the footsteps of the deceased Horace. Biography In college, Jerome was involved with Lois Pewterschmidt, now married to Peter Griffin, in an intimate relationship over 20 years before the character's debut episode "Jerome is the New Black" took place. Peter accidentally burned down Jerome's house, so Lois invited him to come live with them. Peter believed that Jerome was trying to steal Lois from him and became jealous. He kicked Jerome out of his house, but later apologized to him, and they remained friends. Jerome also tells Peter that he had some nasty ass sex with Meg when he was staying with the Griffins although Peter told him that he doesn't care about that. Jerome returns in "Save the Clam" playing for Mort Goldman's softball team against Peter and his team. He accidentally kills Horace after a ball Jerome hits strikes him in the face. He appears at the funeral, where he states he apologizes for killing Horace. He later takes over owning Horace's bar The Drunken Clam with his sports earnings from lacrosse, which also happens to be his brother's name. As soon as the very next episode, "Peter Gets Served", the changes Jerome made to The Drunken Clam become immediately prevalent, with Jerome making the bar a lot more "black". He installed a disco dancing zone, complete with a disco ball and a dance floor, added a bunch of black songs to the jukebox playlist, hung up a bunch of pictures of "brothers" on the wall, and attracted a whole slew of new (mostly black) customers. He also planned on renaming the bar "The Black Bar", which Peter did not approve of. Peter said to him "I'll show you a black bar." as he pulled down his pants and showed him his ass, which was censored by a black censored bar. In "Finders Keepers", Jerome was one of the many Quahogians, looking for the treasure. In "Business Guy", Jerome joins Peter's new business at Pewterschmidt Industries. In "Baby Got Black", we learn about Jerome's family. Jerome is a single father with a daughter named Pam. Chris started dating Pam, which Jerome did not approve of, as he didn't want his daughter to date a white boy. Despite Peter trying to change his mind and Lois reminding him that he went out with her (a white woman) in the past, Jerome never changed his ways, forcing Chris and Pam to break up. In "Run, Chris, Run", Jerome became friends with Cleveland for the sole reason that he was black. The two had nothing else in common and Cleveland actually kind of hated Jerome. They stopped being friends in the end because Cleveland just could not deal with him anymore. Despite this, Cleveland still remained an indirect friendly acquaintance with him, since he was a member of The Beer Bar Buddies and the other Beer Bar Buddies were sort of friends with Jerome. Jerome faces having to close the Drunken Clam for up to a month after his great grandmother, Mammy Blackmar suffers a stroke in "The Woof of Wall Street" and needs to travel to Long Island to be with her. Peter and the guys volunteer to run the place while he's away, but a bull that Peter brings into the bar wrecks the place and destroys a painting of his mother on the wall, which was the only remaining image of his Mammy in existence. When she passes away, the guys try to construct dummies of themselves for Jerome to beat up on his return, but Peter ends up inside the bar while his dummy is safe outside. In "Follow the Money", Jerome is one of the characters to obtain the special dollar bill. Episode Appearances *Jerome is the New Black *Save the Clam *Peter Gets Served *Secondhand Spoke *Livin' on a Prayer *Finders Keepers *200 Episodes Later *Forget-Me-Not *Cool Hand Peter *Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q. *Burning Down the Bayit *Be Careful What You Fish For *Business Guy *Road to Jamaica *Tea Peter *Opie Mouthed *Peter Runs a Marathon *The Giggity Wife (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Turban Cowboy (Cameo) *Joe's Revenge *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *12 and a Half Angry Men (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Life of Brian *A Filler in Need *Baby Got Black *One of the Girls *He's Bla-ack! *Black in Business *Wacky Races *Brian the Closer *Brian's a Bad Father *Junior Sized *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dr. C and the Women *Pilling Them Softly *Underage Peter *The New Adventures of Old Tom *The 2000 Year Old Virgin *The Simpsons Guy *A Shot in the Dark (Cameo) *Kicking Arse *Bookie of the Year (Mentioned) *Roasted Guy *#JOLO *Run, Chris, Run *A Lot Going on Upstairs *The Woof of Wall Street *House in Horror Hell *Fracking Sweet *The Dating Game *Grokowsbees *Ayyy! (Cameo) *Stand Your Brown *Emmy-Winning Episode (Cameo) *Meaty Petey (Cameo) *Follow the Money *Switch the Flip (Cameo) *Don't Trust the D in Apartment 23 *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor Trivia *In "Baby Got Black", it was revealed that Jerome is 42. **In "Underage Peter", the drinking age was raised to 50. However, Jerome was still allowed to work as a bartender and serve alcohol to customers. *In "Dr. C and the Women", Jerome had an aboriginal cousin from Australia, named Mandawuy Djarrtjuntjun, meaning that somewhere in the Blackmar family tree, there's a link to aboriginal culture. *In "Follow the Money", Jerome reveals that he lost both his childhood sweetheart and their daughter shortly after their wedding. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:African-Americans Category:Christians Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Bartenders Category:Fathers Category:Single Category:True Neutral Category:Divorced Category:Ravens Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Generation X Category:Racists Category:Cool J Family Category:Pink Collar Workers Category:Drunken Clam Category:Drunken Clam Friend Circle Category:Meg's Boyfriends Category:Murderers Category:Bosses